By Your Side
by Alaisiagae
Summary: Inspired by the song 'By Your Side'. Romano is depressed. Spain tries to prove his feelings. I can't write summaries. T for swearing.


I love this pairing and 'By Your Side' by Tenth Avenue North started playing on my iPod and this then this happened.

.

I don't Hetalia, and chances are, never will.

* * *

Romano was sitting in the corner of his living room. He was, despite his denial, crying.

"Dammit. Why can't I ever do anything right?" he mumbled. Despite his best efforts, his little brother beat him at everything. His brother even had a boyfriend. But who would ever love him, Romano? Italy was cuter, kinder, and he was just plain better, dammit!

"Romanoooo~" he heard his brother call.

"Shit." Romano swore under his breath. He could hear sets of footsteps on the front porch. No way in hell was he going to let his brother and that potato bastard—because he was sure he was with his Italy—see him crying.

He quickly snuck out of the back door and ran into the woods behind the house.

"Ve, were is he?" Italy asked no one in particular when he got inside and saw no Romano. He turned to the person who was with him. "Ve, didn't you tell him you were coming?"

"Nah. I wanted to surprise him! Plus, I was sure he'd be home. He usually is at this time…it's almost time for dinner." Spain said, confused. He had planned on making the country (or rather, half of a country) dinner.

Spain walked around the house. Well not really, because it wasn't long before he noticed that the back door wasn't fully closed.

Curious, he went outside, and saw a few footprints on the ground.

"Hey Italy! I think he went this way." Spain called into the house.

"That's not like Romano… Ve, maybe we should look for him?" Italy suggested, worried that his brother may get lost.

"I'll go, you stay here."Spain told him, and started to follow whatever footprints he could make out.

It didn't take long for him to find the country sitting under a tree, crying.

"Romano?" he questioned. Romano turned his head at the sound of his name. When he saw who it was, he turned away.

"Go away, bastard." he mumbled.

Ignoring his words, Spain quickly moved to his side.

"Romano, what's wrong?" he questioned, deeply worried.

"It's nothing, dammit! Leave me along." Romano snapped at the country sitting next to him. He suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his torso, bringing him into a big hug. Romano instantly felt his face flush. "G-get off me!" he stammered.

Spain just pulled him closer. "Tell me what's wrong." he whispered. Romano's face went redder as he felt Spain's breath on his ear.

"I told you, it's nothing." he replied unconvincingly.

Spain turned Romano to look at his face, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear. "Then why are crying?" his voice was low, full of sincere worry.

Romano couldn't do it anymore. He buried his face in Spain's shirt and began to cry harder. "I-I'll never be good enough. No one cares about me. Everyone likes Feliciano better." his words were muffled by Spain's shirt.

"Romano, Romano…" Spain cooed, wrapping his arms around the Italian. "Why do you think I came looking for you?"

"Because you're an idiot." came the quick response.

"It's because I love you." Spain told him, tightening his hold on the younger boy.

"No you don't." Romano argued, trying to push away from Spain.

"Why don't I?" Spain asked.

"You're stupid but you're not that stupid." Romano told him darkly.

"Well apparently I am that stupid." Spain chuckled. "Because I do love you." He placed a kiss on top of Romano's head.

Romano moved to look up at Spain. "Why should I believe that? You once tried to trade me for my brother, you bastard." he accused.

"I know." Spain admitted sadly. "I was wrong to do that, and I'm sorry. But I also saved you from France and Turkey. I fought a war for you, Romano, and you say I can't love you? Because I do, with all my heart. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'd do anything to prove it."

Romano didn't respond. He just looked away, not wanting to look into Spain's sincere eyes. He wanted to believe it, he did, but…

He felt Spain's hand on his cheek, turning his head to face Spain once again, and was instantly captured by those eyes. Maybe he wasn't lying.

"Spain, I…" he started, but was cut off Spain's lips pressing against his own. For once, he didn't shove Spain away. Instead he kissed him back. It felt so right.

Spain eventually pulled away. "I love you." he told him again.

Romano simply replied, "Bastard." Spain just laughed.

"I'll never leave you." He said, and kissed the Italian again.

* * *

A/N: I'm just going to assume Hetalia is correct about the Spanish and Ottoman war, because I'm too lazy to look anything up.

umm...is it bad that I wrote a boy love fic to a Christian song? I'm probably going to get struck by lightning now or something. But I sure hope I don't cuz I still need to finish my other story!

I was typing this in a bumpy car (returning home from my bro's college) and I think way faster than I type (and I type pretty damn fast, if I do say so myself), so if there are any random jumps from one thing to something else entirely, please tell me!

(When I was first writing this, I accidentally wrote '"Romanoooo~" he heard his brother shit.' by mistake. then I started laughing hysterically and my family was all wtf? cuz they were all in the car)

Reviews=love, so I'd love you if you reviewed!


End file.
